Bratz:Summer of Surprises
by AliciaRenee324
Summary: Well, this is one Bratz summer that they won't forget. Will Cam & Yas take their relationship to the next level? Eitan has a thing for Sasha, will they get together? What's gonna go down between Cloe & Dylan? What about Koby & Jade? Read to find out!
1. Hangin' Out

**Bratz: Summer Of Surprises**

**Chapter 1: Hangin' Out**

"Oh my gosh," Jade said. "This is what I love, hangin' at the beach all day." The Bratz and the boyz were hanging at the beach. They had been there since noon, and now, it was almost seven. "I know right," Koby agreed. "Hangin' at the beach is fun." "Totally." Sasha agreed. Cloe stood up and got her surf wax and surf board. "I don't know about y'all," she said. "But I wanna go surfing, anyone wanna join?" "Me," Yasmin said standing up and grabbing her board and wax. "I'll go with ya." "Sweet." Cloe said. She and Yasmin walked down to the edge of the water, waxed their boards, and got in the water. "This is great training for you Yas," Cloe said. "You are competing in the surf meet this year right?" "You know I am," Yasmin said. "Girl, after losing to Vanessa Milton last year, you know I'm gonna do it again, until I beat her." "I hear ya," Cloe said as she spotted a wave coming toward them. "But quick, start paddling." The girls started paddling. They stood up, and pulled off three tricks. They rode the wave to shore and Yasmin said, "That was awesome." "Totally awesome." Cloe said. The girls went back over to their friends. "Amazing." Dylan said. "Thanks Dill," Cloe said sitting down beside him. "I think that Yas did a little better though." Cloe and Dylan had been dating for a little over four months now. "Thanks Cloe." Yasmin said. Sasha cell phone rang the ringtone of the Spice Girls' song, '2 Become 1'. "Hello," she answered. "Hey mom...okay...I'll be there soon...bye." The closed up her phone and stood up. "Where are you going?" Eitan asked. "That was my mom on the phone," Sasha said as she put her stuff into her big beach bag. "She wants me to come home, she said that it's urgent." "Oh." Jade said. "We'll see ya later Sash." Eitan said. "Bye guys," Sasha said. "Call ya later." She got into her car and went home.

"I'm home," Sasha said. "Can someone tell me why there is another car parked in my space?" She walked into the living room and saw a woman that was a little older than her mom, and a girl that was her age. "What's going on?" Sasha asked. "Sasha," her mom said. "Do you know that your father just told me that you have a sister?" "What!" Sasha exclaimed. "Michelle," Sasha's dad said. "What are you doing?" "Telling your daughter the truth." Sasha's mom said. "Whoa," Sasha said. "You've lied to me for fifteen years dad?" "I'm sorry, it's just, I-" her dad said. "You know what," Sasha said. "I don't need anymore lies dad." She ran up to her room and shut the door as hard as she could. She picked up the phone and dialed Eitan's cell phone number. After a few seconds, Eitan answered, "Hello?" "Eitan," Sasha said. "I need you to come over, I want to talk to you." "Is everything okay?" "No," Sasha answered. "Just come over." "Alright Bunny Boo," Eitan said. "I'll be right over." Sasha thanked him and hung up the phone. She put on her blue denim skirt, purple tank top, and purple flip-flops. She went downstairs, out by the pool, and sat down on the ground. "There she is." she heard her mom said. She turned and saw Eitan. "Hey." Sasha said. "Hey," Eitan said as he sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" Sasha explained everything to Eitan. "Awww," Eitan said as he put his arm around her. "It'll be okay Sash, I'm sure of it." Sasha hugged Eitan and he hugged her back. "Eitan," Sasha said. "Thanks, you're the coolest friend ever." Eitan's eyes softened and with his lips slightly parted, he softly and tenderly kissed Sasha's lips. Sasha closed her eyes, and it seemed like everything was better. She wanted to let Eitan continue kissing her, but she drew her head away. "What's wrong?" Eitan asked. "Nothing," Sasha said. "It's just, you're the only guy that's kissed me in the last year and a half." "Oh," Eitan said. "Well, Sash, I'm sorry I kissed you, it's just, I care about you, a lot." "I care about you too," Sasha said. "But Eitan, we've only been friends, I don't wanna mess that up." "I understand," Eitan said. "I don't wanna mess that up either." They both stood up. "Wanna walk me to the door?" Eitan asked. "Sure." Sasha said. She walked him to the door. "Alright," Eitan said. "See ya." "Are you working tomorrow?" Sasha asked. "Yeah," Eitan said. "So you can come by the smoothie bar if you want." "Alright," Sasha said. "See ya tomorrow." Eitan smiled and left. Sasha went upstairs and went to bed.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	2. Surf, and a Dinner Date

**Chapter 2: Surf, and A Dinner Date**

"And now," the announcer said. "It will be Collin Sample going head-to-head against Michael Saratoga." It was a week later and it was the big surf meet. The Bratz and the boyz were down at the beach, supporting Yasmin who was in Stilesville's Annual Surf Meet. "Michael's pretty good." Cloe commented. "He is." Dylan agreed. Yasmin walked over to the girlz and boyz with her good friend Hannah, who was also in the surf meet. "Hey girls." they both said together. "Hey you guys." Sasha said. Cameron grabbed Yasmin's arm and pulled her down into a hug. "I'm gonna kill you for that later." Yasmin said. "I love you too," Cameron said. "And you do know that you will go to jail right." Yasmin rolled her eyes and smiled. Cameron kissed her and then let her go. "Hannah, Yasmin!" called a voice. Yasmin stood up and she and Hannah looked. They saw Natalie racing toward them. "Hey girl." Hannah and Yasmin said together. "Hey Hannah," Natalie said. "Hey Pretty Princess." "Girl," Yasmin said. "Guess who I go up against." "Who?" Natalie asked. "Vanessa Milton." Yasmin said smiling. "You're gonna kick her booty." Natalie said. "Thanks Nat," Yasmin said. "Come on, Leslie's over there, maybe's she's not having a spell and will talk to us." "No need in trying," Hannah said. "I know where we can go though, we can go over to the snow cone machine and get snow cones." "No thanks," Natalie said. "Already had one, I will walk with you guys though." "Okay." Yasmin said. The girls walked over to the snow come machine and Sasha asked, "What's wrong with Vanessa Milton?" "Worst surfer ever," Eitan explained. "Anyone can beat her, even someone with no surfing training at all." "I could beat her." Sasha said. "You sure could." Eitan agreed. Cameron, Koby, and Dylan looked at eachother with a puzzled look. Yasmin, Hannah, and Natalie returned. "Yas," Cameron said. "I need to talk to you, really quick." "Okay," Yasmin said taking a bite of her snow cone. "Hey, want a bite?" "Sure." Cameron said. He took a bite. "Alright, what's up?" Yasmin asked. "Have you noticed that Eitan and Sasha have, kinda been flirting with eachother, this whole time that we've been down here." Cameron said. "Not really," Yasmin said. "I've been busy with Hannah, trying to figure out a strategy for surfing." "Well," Cameron said. "I just noticed, something's up, and we're gonna figure it out, right?" "Sure," Yasmin said. "After I kick Vanessa Milton's butt." "Okay baby." Cameron said. He took her hand and they went back over to their friends. "What was that all about?" Dylan asked. "Stop being nosey." Yasmin said. "Yeah," Cameron said. "It's was a conversation between my and my girlfriend." He put his muscular arm around Yasmin. "Alright," the announcer said. "Next up, Yasmin Montes against Vanessa Milton." "Wish me luck." Yasmin said grabbing her board and running over to the water. "Good luck Yas!" everyone shouted after her. When she got down to the water, she waxed her board, put it in the water, and sat on it. "Ready," the announcer said. "Go!" Yasmin and Vanessa started paddling. They saw a wave and stood up. "I have Girl Power!" Yasmin shouted to herself in her head. She pulled of four picture-perfect, off-the-lips, five 720's, and six 360's. Vanessa only pulled off one off-the-lip. "Pull back in." the announcer said. The girls rode the wave to shore. Yasmin shook out her hair and picked up her board. "Judges," the announcer said. "Yasmin's score." Yasmin got three tens, a total score of thirty. "Now," the announcer said. "Vanessa's score." Vanessa got a one, another one, and half a point, which gave her a total score of two and a half. "Yes!" Yasmin shouted as everyone clapped. She and Vanessa shook hands and then Yasmin went back over to her friends. "You ruled out there Pretty Princess." Cloe said. "Thanks." Yasmin said. Cameron stood up and kissed her. "You rock out there." he said. "Thanks," Yasmin said. "See, I don't play around." "We will now announce the winner of the Stilesville Annual Surf Meet." the announcer said. Yasmin ran back over to the contestants line and stood beside Michael Saratoga. "I thought that you were pretty good Yasmin." he said. "Thanks." she said. "And the winner is," the announcer said. "Yasmin Montes." "Oh my gosh!" Yasmin shouted. She went and got her trophy and took a bow. After that was all done, she went back over to her friends. "You rule Pretty Princess." Cloe said. "What should we do now?" Yasmin asked. "We're going home," Sasha said. "But I think that you should spend some time with your boyfriend." "I will do that." Yasmin said. She, the rest of the girls, and the boyz gathered up their beach stuff and left the beach.

"Oh my gosh," Yasmin said as she looked at all the stuff on her bed. "What to wear?" She was up in her room, trying to find something to wear, considering the fact that she was going to Cameron's house for dinner. She settled on wearing a denim skirt the stopped at the top of her knees, a pink t-shirt, and black high-heel sandals. She showered, went back to her room, and put on her under clothes, and her regular clothes. She put on the heels and brushed her hair. "Now where's my pink headband?" she asked aloud. "Talking to yourself again?" asked a voice. Yasmin turned and saw Joey standing there with Emily in his arms. "I'm sorry." Yasmin said as she picked up her pink headband which was laying on the floor. "Where are you off too?" Joey asked. "I'm going to Cameron's for dinner, see, his older sisters have never met me, so I'm gonna go." Yasmin answered. "I see," Joey said as stepped into the room. "I hope you have some fun, I'll be here with your mother and Emily." He kissed his stepdaughter on the forehead. "Thanks Joey," Yasmin said. "Now I feel less nervous about this." "No problem," Joey said as he and Emily left out. "See ya." Yasmin turned around and put on her bracelets, six gold ones on each arm, her diamond necklace that Cameron had gotten her for her birthday, and her ring with her birthstone on it. She put a few dabs of lip gloss on her lips and then took one last look at herself in the mirror. "I look fabulous." she said. She grabbed her blue jacket and then went downstairs. "I'm off," she said as she picked up her purse and keys. "I'll be home later." "Wait," Yasmin's mom said. "Let me look at you." She came out and looked at her daughter. "Fabulous." her mom said. "Thanks mom," Yasmin said. "I love you too." She kissed her mom's cheek and then left out.

"I can do this." Yasmin said aloud to herself as she shut off the car engine. She got her keys and purse and stepped out of the vehicle. She saw Cameron come to the door and open it. "Hey Yas," he said as she stepped inside. "Ready?" "Yeah," Yasmin said. "A little nervous though." "Don't be," Cameron said as he took her hand. "No need to be, you'll be okay." Yasmin looked at Cameron and smiled. "There's my future daughter-in-law." Cameron's mom said as she came out of the kitchen. "I don't know about that." Yasmin said as she gave Cameron's mom a hug. Cameron's dad came out of the kitchen and saw Yasmin. "Hi Yasmin," he said. "Or my future daughter-in-law." "Again, not sure about that." Yasmin said as she hugged Cam's dad. Two older girls came from the kitchen. "Yasmin," Cameron said. "These are my older sisters, the blond one is Courtney and black-haired one is Lisa, Lisa, Courtney, this is my girlfriend Yasmin." "It's so nice to finally meet you." the two girls said together. "It's nice to meet you guys too." Yasmin said shaking their hands. "Well come on," Cameron's mom said. "Dinner is all ready, let's eat." They all went into the dining room and had a lovely feast.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you like. Read and Review. (P.S. Sorry for the long update.)


	3. A Bad Day

**Chapter 3: A Bad Day **

"Oh my gosh," Yasmin said as she sat around a table at the Smoothie Bar with her friends. "Last night at Cameron's was so cool." "Skip the details this time," Sasha said. "Do his sisters like you?" "That's what Cameron said on the phone last night," Yasmin said. "He said that his sisters said that they really liked me, I'm really cool to hang around, and all that good stuff." "That's great," Jade said. "Now, it's time to start planning a wedding." "Very funny." Yasmin said. Cameron came and said, "I need a hug." "Why?" Sasha asked. "It's my sisters, they're starting to get over protective." Cameron answered as he sat down beside his girlfriend. "They seemed fine last night." Yasmin said. "Yeah," Cameron said. "And this morning, they were like, we don't want you to get hurt Cam, and blah, blah, blah." "They must know that we're starting to get serious." Yasmin said. "I know," Cameron said putting his head on Yasmin's shoulder. "But still." "Stop whining," Yasmin said as she kissed his forhead. "It'll be okay." "You always know what to say don't you?" Cameron asked as he looked into her hazel eyes. "Pretty much." Yasmin said. Cameron kissed his girlfriend. "Sickening." Sasha said giggling. "Whatever." Yasmin said. "Hey," Cameron said. "Wanna go to my house?" "Sure." Yasmin said. She got up and got her purse. "See you guys later." she said. "Okay." the girls said. Yasmin got into her car and Cameron got into his. They both drove to his house.

"Are they home?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Cameron said. "So no alone time for us." They had just pulled up in Cameron's drive way. "Wait," Cameron said. "Just my sisters are here." "Oh." Yasmin said. Cameron took her hand and they went into the house. "Hi Yasmin," Courtney said. "And hey baby brother." "Oh no." Cameron mumbled. "Hi Courtney," Yasmin said as she nudged Cameron. "Love your outfit." "I like yours too," Courtney said. "Love the jeans." "Thank ya." Yasmin said. Yasmin had on a pair of dVb jeans(don't own but wish I did), the range of jeans by Victoria Beckham. Lisa came out of the kitchen and said, "Hey you guys." "Hey." Yasmin said. "Hey sis." Cameron said. Lisa saw the jeans that Yasmin had on and said, "Love your jeans, are they, dVb by Victoria beckham?" "Yeah," Yasmin said. "How'd ya know?" "I just brought a pair today," Lisa said. "Come on, I'll show you." Yasmin followed Lisa upstairs. She followed Lisa to her room. "See." Lisa said as she held up a pair of White dVb jeans. "Very cute." Yasmin said. She was about to head out when Lisa said, "Hey, I need to talk to ya real quick." "Okay." Yasmin said as she looked at her, eager to listen. "Listen," Lisa said. "I know that you and my little brother are like, the perfect couple, but, I don't want you hanging around him anymore." Yasmin looked shocked. "What." she said. "Ya heard me," Lisa said. "No more, he needs to focus on his family, not you." "Wait a sec-" Yasmin began. "No more, that's final." Lisa interrupted. Yasmin scoffed and went downstairs. "Hey baby," Cameron said. "Where are you going?" "Home." Yasmin answered getting her keys and heading out the door. Cameron looked at her, knowing that something was bothering her. He followed her out to her car. "Why are you going home?" he asked. "Because," Yasmin answered. "Your sister, Lisa, the one that I thought was so sweet, says that she wants me to stay away from you, so you can focus more on your family." "I'm always focusing on my family." Cameron said. "Well, clearly," Yasmin said getting into her car. "She doesn't think so." She started her car and drove off, leaving Cameron standing there in the driveway. He went into the house and Lisa said, "Listen little bro, I know that your upset, but listen to me-" "Shut up," Cameron said. "How the heck are you gonna tell my girlfriend, that she can't see me?" "I actually liked Yasmin, Lisa." Courtney said. Lisa looked ashamed. "I love Yasmin," Cameron said. "With all my heart Lisa, she's not keeping me distracted, I just like spending time with her, and now, because of you, that's all over." He ran upstairs to his room and Courtney went with him. They both left Lisa standing there, ashamed that she had screwed up her little brother's real relationship.

_"I'm, giving you everything, all the joy can bring, this I swear." _went Yasmin's cell phone that evening. She was sitting up in her room, sitting on her bed, looking out the window. She picked up her phone and looked on the screen. She saw Cameron's name with a bunch of hearts around it. She opened it up and answered, "Hello?" "Hi," Cameron said. "Didn't think that you would answer." "I'm not mad at you," Yasmin said. "I'm mad at your sister, Lisa." "I know that you are," Cameron said. "So, are we still together?" "Yeah." Yasmin answered. "Wait," Cameron said. "But my sister." "Forget your sister," Yasmin said. "I wanna be with you." "And I wanna be with you too," Cameron said. "I love you." "I love you too." Yasmin said. "Listen," Cameron said. "I'll get out of the house and meet you down at the beach, around six?" "Okay." Yasmin said. She hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was almost five-fifteen. She quickly went to her closet, pulled out a light blue, beach tube top, a pair of denim shorts, and her blue flip flops. She grabbed her mini-backpack and then went downstairs. By the time she reached the last step, her cell phone was ringing. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey babe," Cameron said. "I'm out the house and pulling out of the driveway now." "Okay," Yasmin said as she grabbed her keys and went out the door. "I'm getting into the car now, see you in a few." "Okay." Cameron said. Yasmin closed up her phone, got into her car, and drove to the beach.

"Hey baby." Cameron said as Yasmin walked over to him. "Hey." Yasmin said. She kissed him. "We're gonna have to sneak around to be together." Cameron said. "I think that's the only way we can be together." Yasmin said as they grabbed hands. They took off their flip-flops and walked near the water. "It sucks that my sisters don't want us together." Cameron said. "I know," Yasmin said. "But Lisa's like, Cameron needs to focus on his family, and not you, and all this crap." "Wait," Cameron said as he dropped her hand. "She said that I don't need to focus on you?" "Yeah." Yasmin answered. "She never said that about Cloe, she actually liked Cloe." "I don't think that she likes me." Yasmin said as Cameron took her hand again. "I think that it's a racial thing," Cameron said. "You know, she liked Cloe because Cloe was white, she doesn't like you because your hispanic." Yasmin looked down. "You think that's the case?" she asked. "I don't know," Cameron said as he lifted her head up. "But you know what, I don't care what she thinks, you're the girl that I really really love and care about." Yasmin kissed Cameron. Cameron deepend the kiss and then before long, they were in a deep lip-lock. "There he is." said a voice. Cameron and Yasmin stopped kissing and looked up. They saw Cameron's sisters and parents. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him." Lisa said. "Now Lisa," Cameron said. "You can't tell her what to do." "Now Cam," Cam's mom said. "Maybe it is best though." Yasmin looked at her. "Mom," Cameron said. "You can't-" "It's okay," Yasmin said. "I'll stay away, Cameron, we'll just be friends I guess." She put her flip-flops back on and then got into her car and drove off. Cameron ran and got into his car and went off right behind her.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Sorry For the Long Update. Hope you liked. R&R.


	4. All Is Well

**Chapter 4: All Is Well**

"Yasmin, wait." Cameron said as he pulled up behind Yasmin in her driveway. He got out, went over to her, and spun her around. "Cameron," Yasmin said. "They don't want us to be together." "So what," Cameron said. "I wanna be with you." "I know," Yasmin said. "But what about your family." "I don't care what they say," Cameron said putting his arms around her. "I love you, and I can't live without you." "You know what," Yasmin said. "You're right, no one cares what they say." Yasmin kissed her boyfriend. "What will we do?" she asked afterwards. "We'll date in front of them, and if they ask you to go, just say no." "Nice rhyme." Yasmin said with a laugh. "Thanks." Cameron said. He left and Yasmin went into the house and went to bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Yasmin asked Cameron the next morning over her cell phone. "I'm sure," Cameron said. "Once they see how much in love we are, they'll change their minds." "Cameron," Yasmin said. "If this doesn't work, I'm gonna kill you." "It'll work." Cameron said. "Okay," Yasmin said. "Love you." "Love you too." Cameron said. Yasmin hung up the phone and looked at her poster of Melanie C Northern Star on the wall, which had been signed by Melanie C herself. She remembered when she'd first gotten that poster. She'd gotten that poster when she went to London and saw Mel C's concert at Wembley Stadium. She also looked at the Spice Girls posters, each signed by all five girls, except for the Spice Girls Forever and Spice Girls Viva Forever posters. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." Yasmin said. Somehow, she knew that it was her mom. "Hey hon," she said. "Can we talk for a sec?" "Sure." Yasmin said as she got up and got some tape to she could tape up her new, Return Of The Spice Girls, poster. "Listen," Elena said to her daughter. "I just talked to Leslie on the phone, she said that Cameron's older sister, Lisa, has a problem with you." Yasmin sat down on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest. "She said that Lisa doesn't want you dating Cameron," Elena continued. "Because she doesn't want Cameron growing up, getting a girlfriend, and someday marrying you and being an adult." "First of all," Yasmin said. "I'm kinda sure that Cameron's not gonna marry me, we might not survive as a couple that long." "Anyway," Elena said. "She said that Lisa wants to talk to you now." "Okay," Yasmin said. "So do I have to like, go now?" "That's what I would suggest." Elena said. Yasmin got her keys and hugged her mom. "Love you." she said. "Love you too baby." Elena said. Yasmin went downstairs and left the house.

"Okay." Yasmin said aloud to herself. She was at Cameron's house now. She stepped out of the car with keys in her hand. She closed the door, walked up to the house, and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Courtney opened the door. "Hi Yasmin," she said. "Come on in." "Thanks." Yasmin said. She stepped into the house. Lisa came and said, "Hey Yasmin." "Hi." Yasmin said. "Please, sit." Lisa said. Yasmin sat down on the couch across from Lisa. "Okay," Lisa said. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want Cameron growing up so fast, please forgive me, I see how much you and Cameron love eachother." Yasmin got up and hugged Lisa. "It's okay," she said. "I forgive you." Lisa returned the hug. They let go and Cameron came down. He saw Yasmin and ran over and hugged her. "Is all well now?" he asked. "Yes it is." Yasmin answered. "Well," Cameron said. "Am I allowed to take my girlfriend out now?" "Yes." Lisa said. Cameron got his keys and Yasmin said, "Let me drop my car off at my house, and I'll just ride with you." "Okay." Cameron said. They left and went back to Yasmin's house. She parked her car and put her keys in her purse. She got into the car with Cameron and they went down to the mall.

"So do they love you again?" Jade asked once they were down there. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Lisa said that they just didn't want Cameron to grow up so fast." "They can't stop me." Cameron said. Yasmin kissed his cheek. "So, what are we up to for the rest of the day?" Koby asked as he took a sip of his smoothie. "We'll just chill out I guess," Cloe answered. "I mean, it's too hot to do anything." "Too hot to go to the beach?" "Now we can do that." Cloe answered. "We'll come with you guys." the boys said. "Okay." Jade said. The Bratz Girlz and Boys all changed clothes and went to the beach.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. More Surprises For Sasha

**Chapter 5: More Surprises For Sasha**

_"Happiness is just a state of your mind, keep searchin' who knows what you may find." _Sasha sang. She was singing along to Something Kinda Funny by the Spice Girls, which was on her iPod. Her mom walked in and she took her ear phones out of her ears. "Hey mom." she said. "Hi honey," Michelle said to her mom. "So, now that you know you have a half sister, are you ready for her to come over and spend some time with us?" "Mom," Sasha said. "I don't even know her." "Well Sash," Michelle said. "We've already said that she and her mother can come over and spend the week with us." Sasha's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?" she asked. "I'm serious," Michelle said. "And I want you to make them feel welcome." Sasha scoffed and went downstairs. Her dad was in the kitchen, making dinner. "Did your mom tell you?" he asked. "Yeah," Sasha answered. "It was your idea." "Yeah," Robert answered. "She seems to think that it's a good idea too." Sasha rolled her eyes and then the doorbell rang. She got up and answered the door. Eitan was standing there. "Hi Eitan." Sasha said. "Hey Sash," Eitan said. "Can I come in?" "Sure." Sasha answered. Eitan came in and Sasha closed the door. "What's up?" Sasha asked. "Nothing," Eitan said. "But, I have something to say." "What?" Sasha asked. "I can't stop thinking about you for some reason," Eitan said. "It's like, you're stuck in my head." That made Sasha smile. "I can't stop thinking about you either." Sasha said. "Let's go out together then," Eitan said. "Like a date." "Okay," Sasha said. "Maybe a lunch date tomorrow?" "Cool," Eitan said. "We meet at the Sidney's Restauraunt And Grille tomorrow, say around one." "I'd like that." Sasha said. She heard the doorbell ring and saw her mom get it. Sasha's half sister, Celeste, walked in with her mom, Vanessa. "Hi Sasha." Celeste said. "Hey." Sasha said. "So," Eitan said. "I'll go, see ya tomorrow." "See ya." Sasha said. She hugged him and then he left. "So," Michelle said. "Welcome to our home." "Thank you so much Michelle," Vanessa said. "Now we can get to know you all." "Hello everyone." Robert said as he came out of the kitchen. "Hey dad." Celeste said. "Hi Robert." Vanessa said. Sasha hated the fact that she had a half sister. She liked being an only child. "Is dinner ready hon?" Michelle asked. "Yeah," Robert answered. "Let's eat." Everyone went into the dining room. Sasha sat down and Celeste sat beside her. They all got some food and then Michelle said, "So Vanessa, what do you do?" "I'll be working at Stiles High School when the year starts, as a teacher." Vanessa answered. Sasha almost choked. _'My half sister's mother will be working at my school,' she thought. 'And then my half sister will be there too, could this get any worse.' _Sasha's phone rang the ringtone, Call The Shots, by Girls Aloud. She looked on the screen and saw Cloe's name. She opened it up, pushed the button, and answered, "Hello?" "Hi Bunny Boo," Cloe said. "Check it, we're meetin' up with Dana, Fianna, Nevra, and Meygan at the roller rink tomorrow at one, are you up for it?" "Sorry Angel," Sasha said as she looked at her mother, who was giving her that look that said, 'Put it away'. "Got a date tomorrow, I'll tell you with who later." "Okay," Cloe said. "Later." "Later." Sasha said. She closed up her phone and put it in her pocket. "Mom," Celeste said to Vanessa. "Why can't I have a cell phone?" "Because," Vanessa said. "You didn't take care of the last one I got you." "She's right Celeste," Michelle said. "You have to take good care of cell phones, Sasha takes good care of hers, although she did get it taken away at school one day." "For no reason." Sasha said. "I recall the principle and the teacher saying that you were playing with it in class." Michelle said. "No I wasn't," Sasha said. "That lady was just mad because her daughter lost last year's talent show to us, the Bratz." "Wait," Celeste said. "You're in that group, Bratz." "Yeah," Sasha said. "They're all my best friends, we've been BFF's since we were babies." "Me and my friends at my old school used to love you guys." Celeste said. "Thanks." Sasha said. Everyone finished dinner. Afterwards, everyone went into the living room and Sasha cleared the table. Afterwards, she went upstairs to her room and shut the door. She picked up the phone and dialed Cloe's number. "Hello?" a voice answered. "Hi Miss Sarah," Sasha said. "Is Cloe there?" "Yes she is sweetie," Cloe's mom answered. "Hold on." A few minutes later, Cloe answered, "Hello?" "Hey girl," Sasha said. "Now, about that date tomorrow." "Oh yeah," Cloe said. "Who are you going with?" "First," Sasha said. "You have to swear not to tell anyone." "I swear." Cloe said. "Okay," Sasha said. "I'm going to the Sidney's Restaurant And Grille to meet Eitan for lunch." Sasha heard coughing on the other end. "Angel," she said. "Are you okay?" "I'm okay," Cloe said. "But you're going with Eitan." "Yeah." Sasha answered. "Okay," Cloe said. "Call me and tell me how it goes, later." "Later." Sasha said. She hung up the phone. Then, she went over to her closet and pulled out her guitar and her notebook full of songs she'd written. She sat up on her bed and started strumming the first song she'd written, when she was ten years old. It was a song that she had called, Over. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." Sasha said. Celeste walked in. "Hi." she said. "Hi." Sasha said as she put her guitar down beside her on the bed. "Your mom said that I could come up here and talk to you." "Oh." Sasha said. "So I was thinking," Celeste said. "Well, actually your mom was thinking, that we could all go out to the park one day." "My mother knows that I don't do stuff like that." Sasha said. "Oh," Celeste said. "Well, I'm going back down, see ya." "See ya." Sasha said. Celeste left out and Sasha closed the door. Then, a few hours later, she drifted off to sleep with her guitar in hand.

_"Just 'cause your raisin' the bet, and call the shots now, on me." _went Sasha's cell phone the next morning. Sasha awoke and saw her guitar in her hand. She looked around the bright sun-filled room. "I better go ahead and shower." she said stretching. She looked in her organized closet, got our her bunny covered towel and went to the bathroom. She went inside, got into the shower, and in about twenty minutes, she was out. She walked back to her room and shut the door. "Okay," she said going over to her closet. "What to wear in the middle of hot July?" She pulled out a pair of denim jeans with a white belt, a white halter top, and a pair of white platform wedged sandals. "Now where's my strapless bra?" she asked aloud to herself. She found it and soon she got dressed. She put a white headband in her hair and put on a gold Apple Bottom (don't own) necklace. She put five gold bracelets on each arm. "Now," she said. "I'm good." She went downstairs. Everyone was already down and eating breakfast. She pulled out her phone and checked her text messages. "Morning babygirl," her dad said. "What's up?" "Nothing." Sasha answered still looking down at her phone. She saw a message from Cloe which had been sent like an hour ago when she woke up. "Want some breakfast?" her mom asked. "No thanks." Sasha answered. She went and sat down on the sofa. Celeste came in and sat down with her. "Can I help you?" Sasha asked. "I just came to sit with you." Celeste said. "Okay." Sasha said. She checked the message Cloe had sent her. It read:

_Bunny Boo, Are we hanging out at the mall tomorrow afternoon? Txt back._

_xoxo,Angel_

Sasha texted back. She said:

_Angel, IDK. I'll call you later and maybe give you an update._

_xoxo, Bunny Boo_

"Do you and your friends text a lot?" Celeste asked. "Sort of." Sasha answered. While she had her phone out, it rang in her hand. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi Sasha," Eitan said. "Well, looks like I have the morning off now." "Why?" Sasha asked. "My boss didn't need me," Eitan answered. "Anyway, can I come over?" "Sure." Sasha answered. "Cool," Eitan said. "I'll be over in a few." "Okay." Sasha said. She closed up her phone. "Who was that?" Celeste asked. "My friend." Sasha answered. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. "I got it." Sasha said. She opened the door and Eitan was standing there. "Hey." he said. "Hey." Sasha said. Eitan stepped inside and Sasha closed the door. "Morning Eitan." Michelle said. "Morning Mr. and Mrs. Johnson." Eitan said. He and Sasha sat down on the sofa. "You are dressed for our date, which isn't until this afternoon?" Eitan asked. "Yeah," Sasha answered. "It takes time to look this good." Eitan laughed. "You're really funny." Eitan said. "You've known me since we were two years old," Sasha said. "You don't know that I'm funny?" "Well," Eitan said. "I just never sat down and talked to you, got to know the real you." "Well," Sasha said smiling. "That's true." Eitan smiled too. Everyone came into the living room. "Wanna go outside on the patio?" Sasha asked. "Sure." Eitan answered. They got up and went outside. "I just don't want them embarassing me," Sasha said. "It's bad enough that my half sister and her mother are staying with us this week." "Are you serious?" Eitan asked. "Yeah." Sasha answered. "No offense," Eitan said. "But I feel sorry for you." "None taken," Sasha said. "I feel sorry for myself too." Celeste came to the patio door and watched her sister and the boy. She saw Eitan hug Sasha and then looked down, wishing she had a friend like him. "Hey," Eitan said. "What time is it?" "Um," Sasha said opening up her phone. "It's about eleven." "Sidney's is open now," Eitan said. "How about we get our date started early." "Okay." Sasha said. They walked back into the house and Eitan went to the door. "Hold on," Sasha said. "I have to get my purse." She ran upstairs and came back down with her white Coach(A/N: Don't own) handbag. "Now I'm ready." she said. "Are you to leaving?" Robert asked. "Yeah." Eitan and Sasha answered together. "Okay," Robert said. "Be safe, have fun." "Okay." they said. They left out and got into Eitan's car. "Ready?" he asked. "Yeah." Sasha answered. Eitan started the engine and they came over.

"Here we are." Eitan said. He parked his car and he and Sasha got out. They went inside and a waitress aproached them. "Hi," she said. "Can I help you?" "Yes please," Sasha said. "Lunch for two." "Right this way please." said the waitress. She led them over to their table. "Thank you." Eitan said. They sat down and the waitress said, "I'll be back in a few to get your orders." "Okay." Eitan said. The waitress left and he and Sasha looked at the menus. "They sure lowered their prices." she said. "I see." Eitan said. A few minutes later, the waitress returned to their table and asked, "Are we ready to order?" "Yes we are," Sasha answered. "I'll have the Bruschetta Chicken meal with a Coke to drink." The waitress scribbled that down and then turned to Eitan and asked, "And you?" "I'll have the 120-ounce steak meal with a Coke to drink." Eitan answered. The waitress scribbled that down and said, "Okay, drinks will be here in a minute." Eitan and Sasha nodded and the waitress walked away. Soon enough, she came back and gave them their drinks and told them that their food would be there soon. "This is a good date so far," Eitan said. "And it hasn't even started." "I know." Sasha said. Eitan smiled. His cell phone rang the ringtone of Party People by Nelly and Fergie. He opened it up and answered, "Yo...alright...I'll be there in a couple hours...bye." He closed it up and said, "My mom, my family is there." "Oh." Sasha said. Soon, the food arrived and Eitan and Sasha ate. After eating and talking and laughing, they paid their bill and left.

"Well," Sasha said to Eitan as he walked her up to her front door. "I had fun this afternoon." "I did too." Eitan said. Eitan felt like kissing her and Sasha said, "If you want to, you can kiss me." Eitan smiled and kissed Sasha. He parted and then she said, "I like that." "I do too," Eitan said. "Well, see ya." "See ya." Sasha said. Eitan left and Sasha waved. Then, she went inside and saw Celeste sitting on the sofa, crying. She put her hangbag down and asked, "What's wrong Celeste?" "It's my mom," Celeste answered crying. "She got so mad at me that she said that she hated me and wished that I was never born." "It's okay," Sasha said sitting beside her. "She didn't mean it." "Yes she did," Vanessa said. "I know that I'm annoying, you even think that I'm annoying." Sasha turned her head away. She didn't really think that, did she? "Celeste," she said. "I don't think that you're annoying, I'm just not used to having a sister, I'm used to being an only child." "And dad loves you more, he got you a cell phone," Celeste said. "He hasn't gotten me anything for a long time." "That doesn't mean that he loves me more," Sasha said. "Dad didn't even know what happened to you, he didn't know where Vanessa had taken you." Sasha heard the door open. Her parents and Vanessa stepped inside. "Hey baby," Michelle said. "How was your date?" "It was great," Sasha answered. "I had a good time with Eitan." Vanessa came in and walked right pass Celeste, without saying anything. "Come on Celeste," Sasha said as they stood up and she took her hand. "Let's walk down to the mall, my friends are there." "Okay," Celeste said wiping her eyes. "But, I know that your friends don't wear these clothes, they wear fancy rich clothes." "Then I can fix that." Sasha said as they both went up to her room. She pulled out a white Baby Phat tank top, a pair of Apple Bottom jeans, and a pair of black high-heel boots. "Put these on." she said. Celeste quickly changed clothes. "You look great." Sasha said. Celeste brushed down her long black hair and then she and Sasha went downstairs. They went outside, got into Sasha's car, and headed down to the mall.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	6. Havin' Fun

**Chapter 6: Hangin' Out**

"Celeste," Sasha said. "These are my friends, Cloe, Jade, and Yasmin, girls, this is my half sister, Celeste." "Nice to meet you." the girls said. "Nice to meet you all too." Celeste said shaking their hands. She sat down beside Sasha. "So Sash," Yasmin said. "You know that Cloe told us right?" "I know that Cloe has a big mouth." Sasha said as she shot a glance at Cloe. Cloe smiled and gave her the Girl Power sign. "Don't Girl Power me." Sasha said. Cloe smiled. "So how was your date with Eitan?" Jade asked. "It was pretty cool," Sasha answered. "We talked and laughed, just had fun, I actually felt like a normal person." "You are normal." Jade said. "No we're not," Sasha said. "We're not normal, we have a career, I mean, how many girls do you know, that go to school by day, and have concerts at the Staples Center in LA by night?" "Oh," Jade said. "Now I get it, and we're always in the eye of the paparazzi." "Exactly," Sasha said. "But anyway, guess what he did when he walked me to my front door?" "What?" Yasmin asked. "He kissed me." Sasha answered. "No way." Cloe said. "Yes way," Sasha said. "Right here, on the lips." "Is he a good kisser?" Jade asked. "Yeah." Sasha answered. "Wasn't when I was with him." Yasmin said. Cameron and Dylan came over to the girls. "Hey." they said. "Hi." the girls said. "Cam, Dill," Sasha said. "This is my half sister Celeste, Celeste, that's Yasmin's boyfriend, Cameron, and Cloe's boyfriend, Dylan." "Hi." Celeste said. "Nice to meet you." Dylan and Cameron said together. Cameron leaned down and kissed Yasmin. "What was that for?" Yasmin asked. "I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend." Cameron joked. Yasmin giggled. "Yasmin and Cameron have been together for two years." Sasha explained to Celeste. "Oh wow," Celeste said. "I wish I had a boyfriend." "Hey," Cameron said. "How about you let them set you up with Bryce, that guy that moved here last year." "I don't know," Celeste said. "I'm not to good with the whole dating thing, I've only been on one date in my whole life, and that was two years ago." "Then it's time to get back out there," Jade said. "Start dating again." "Girl," Cloe said. "This is Stilesville, boys, are all around here, and they are adorable, especially our local surfer runner-up, Michael Saratoga, a hearthrob." "He is cute." Jade agreed. Just then, Michael and Eitan walked up. "Hey ladies." Michael said. "Hi Michael." the girls said. "So Sash," Michael said. "That new CD that you got, the Paramore one, you said that you were gonna let my borrow it." "I never leave home without it." Sasha said. She looked in her bag, got out the CD, and gave it to Michael." "Thanks," Michael said. "I'll give it back either tomorrow or Thursday." "Cool." Sasha said. Michael had turned around to leave, but as he turned, he noticed Celeste. "Oh Michael," Sasha added. "This is my half sister, Celeste, Celeste, this is Michael Saratoga, the runner-up that loses to Yasmin in the surf meet every year." "Hi." Celeste said shaking his hand. "Hi." Michael said. _'Wow,' Celeste thought. 'Michael is very cute, just like the girls said.' _Her thoughts were interrupted when Michael said, "I guess I'll see you around Celeste." "You will," Yasmin said. "Because she'll be with us tomorrow when we come to the surf meet." "Yeah," Celeste said. "You'll see me tomorrow." "Okay then." Michael said. He waved and then left. "He's adorable." Celeste said. "Told you." Jade said. "And now," Sasha said getting up and putting her hangbag over her shoulder. "We gotta go to Surf's Up, and find you the cutest bikini for tomorrow." "Oh yeah," Cloe said. "Eitan, Sasha told us about you guys' date, sounds like you had fun." "We did." Eitan said. "Boys," Jade said. "Stay here, it's girl time." Yasmin kissed Cameron and said, "I love you baby." "I love you too." Cameron said. Cloe kissed Dylan and then they all left.

"What about the pink one?" Cloe asked. They were all in Surf's Up now. "No thanks," Celeste said as she looked at a green and pink camo one. "I'll take this one." "Sweet." Sasha said. Celeste picked it up and Sasha paid for it. Afterwards, they all left out. "Where should we go now?" Jade asked. "To the Verizon Wireless store," Sasha said. "I need a new phone card." "Oh yeah." Cloe said. The girls walked on down to the Verizon Wireless store. They went inside and saw the cashier and their friend, Damien. "Hey Damien." the girls said. Damien looked up and said, "Howdy girls, what can I do for ya?" "I need a new phone card," Sasha said. "I need more minutes." "Alrighty then," Damien said. "How many minutes do you want?" "Mom said that I could switch over," Sasha said. "So I can get unlimited." "Give me your phone then." Damien said. Sasha handed him her Chocolate phone. Damien scanned it and then typed in the information in her account. "Alright," Damien said handing it back. "It won't be active until tomorrow morning at nine." "Thanks," Sasha said. "How much?" "Eleven dollars and three cents." Damien answered. Sasha handed him the money and got her change back. "See ya." Damien said. "Later." the girls said. They left out and shopped for another four hours. After shopping, they all went home.

"Did you have fun today Celeste?" Sasha asked. They had just pulled up in the driveway. "I had loads of fun," Celeste said. "Your friends rule, and I met a boy, a cute on too, I love Stilesville." "That's good." Sasha said. They got out of the car and went to the house. When they got inside, they saw everyone sitting in the living room. "Hi." they said. Everyone looked up. "Hi girls." Michelle and Robert said. Vanessa didn't say anything. "Come on," Sasha said. "Let's go upstairs." "Okay." Celeste said. She and Sasha went upstairs to Sasha's room. "This bikini is gonna look so cute on me tomorrow." Celeste said. "It sure will sis," Sasha said. "So what do you wanna do now?" "Get some rest," Celeste said looking at the clock and seeing that it was almost nine thirty. "We sorta got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." "Oh yeah," Sasha said. "The girls are coming over tomorrow morning to help you get ready, Bratz style." "Cool," Celeste said. "Well, goodnight." "Night." Sasha said. Celeste left out and Sasha picked up her guitar and sat on the bed. She pulled out her notebook and turned to a song that she had written last year called Reason. Celeste walked back in and sat down on the bed. "What's wrong?" Sasha asked. "Nothing," Celeste said. "I heard you start playing a song on your guitar." "You wanna hear it?" Sasha asked. "Yeah." Celeste answered. Sasha started strumming the song and started to sing: _so you put your cards on the table, you're here, you're willing and able, do you really understand the challenge you've set yourself._ She sang the rest of the song. "Wow," Celeste said. "That was amazing." "Thanks," Sasha said. "I wrote it last year." "Cool." Celeste said. "Well look here," Michelle said. "You guys bonding." "Yeah," Sasha said. "We're having a good time together." "Yeah," Celeste said. "Sasha is the perfect sister, I feel like I've known her forever." "Well," Michelle said. "I have some bad news, sorta bad." "What is it?" Celeste asked. "Vanessa has decided to give you up, give Robert full custody of you Celeste." Michelle answered. "Are you serious?" Celeste asked. "Yeah." Michelle answered. "Sweet." Celeste said. "Pardon?" Michelle answered. "Michelle," Celeste said. "I couldn't take another day with her, I was so glad to come and see dad, and now to live here, even more sweet." "That is cool," Sasha said. "Then we can hang together all the time." Celeste hugged her sister. Sasha hugged back."You're happy about this?" Michelle asked. "Yeah," Celeste answered. "Then, me and Sash can get to know eachother better." "Yeah." Sasha said. Michelle went back downstairs and Celeste got up. "Well," she said. "Better get some sleep, love ya." Sasha looked up and said, "Love ya too." Celeste waved and then left and went to her room. Sasha changed into her PJ's and then went to sleep.

Chapter 6 done. Chapter 7 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	7. Surf's Up & Shoppin' Time

**Chapter 7: Surf's Up & Shoppin' Time**

"Okay," Cloe said. "Now Celeste, this will make you shine like a diamond." The girls were over at Sasha's house, early in the morning, helping Celeste get ready for the beach. The girls all had on their bikinis and floral print sarongs to match. "Cloe," Jade said. "Hair glitter, she's going to the beach, not a concert or a fashion show." "Well it was just a thought." Cloe said. "How about," Yasmin said. "Just put her hair up in a ponytail, like the rest of us." "I like Yasmin's idea." Celeste said. "Alright then." Sasha said. She put Celeste's shiny hair up in a pony tail. There was a knock at Sasha's door. "Who is it?" Sasha asked. "It's me." her mom answered. "Come in." Jade said. "Hi girls." "Hi miss Michelle." the girls said. "Hey mom," Sasha said. "What's up?" "Nothing," Michelle said. "Just came up to see what you all were doing?" "We're done now," Cloe said. "We're about to head down to the beach." "If Yasmin can pull away from her laptop and stop watching Being Victoria Beckham." Sasha added. "Hey," Yasmin said. "I've never seen this documentary before, the Beckhams rule." "I saw that," Michelle said. "It's a really good documentary." "I noticed," Yasmin said. "It is pretty cool." She shut down her computer and closed it up. "Happy now?" she asked. "Very," Sasha said picking up her Spice Girls beach tote. "Now come on, let's jet." "Okay." the girls said. They all picked up their Spice Girls beach totes and left the house.

"Look," Yasmin said pointing. "There are the boys, and there's Michael." The girls were down at the beach now. "Oh my gosh," Celeste said. "I'm nervous now, Michael's here." "Dont' be nervous." Cloe said. The girls all linked arms and walked down to the boys. "Hey guys." Jade said. The guys turned around and said, "Hey ladies, lookin' good." "Thanks." Sasha said. Yasmin kissed Cameron and Cloe kissed Dylan. "Hi Michael." Celeste said shyly. "Hey Celeste," Michael said. "You look cool." "Thanks," Celeste said. "You do too." "Alright Mike," Yasmin said. "You ready to get your butt kicked again." "Hey," Michael said. "We both beat Vanessa Milton last time, we can do it again." "For real." Yasmin said giving him a high five. They all sat down in the sand. "So what do we do after we leave here?" Jade asked. "Go to home, change, and then go and do something together, just us girls." Sasha answered. "Good idea." Cloe agreed. "Yasmin!" a voice called. Yasmin looked up and saw Hannah and Natalie. "Hannah, Nat." she said. She jumped up and ran over to them. She hugged both of her friends. "How's you summer going so far?" Natalie asked. "Great," Yasmin answered. "What about yours?" "Smashing," Natalie said. "I'm getting really used to California." "That's good," Yasmin said. "What about your's Hannah?" "Great," Hannah said. My mom's supposed to take my shopping soon." That's great." Yasmin said. She and her friend walked over to the others. "Hey you guys." the girls and guys said. "Hi." Hannah and Natalie said together. "Hey Yas," Hannah said. "Do you still talk to Isabella and Adrienne?" "Yeah," Yasmin said. "I haven't seen them since that Skateboarding Match we had against South Bay High." "I didn't even see them then," Hannah said. "But is that where you disappeared to?" "Yeah," Yasmin said. "But Leslie, our former friend from Rockwater, has turned into a complete snob, she gets on my nerves." "I know who that is," Natalie said. "Sometimes she makes fun of me because of my accent." "She's a pain," Hannah said. "Once of those pains that just won't go away." The girls and guys all talked for a while, as more and more people came down to the beach. "Hey Yas," Michael said. "I see Vanessa." "Is she ready to get her butt kicked?" Yasmin jokingly asked. "Probably." Michael said. "She thinks that she's a pro though." Hannah added. "That's true." Yasmin said. She looked around and saw lots and lots of people. "Alright Hannah," Yasmin said as she got up. "Come on, let's go over to the contestants group." "Okay," Hannah said. "Nat, wish us luck." "Good luck." Natalie said smiling. Hannah, Yasmin, and Micheal went over to the contestants group. After a while, it was their turn and soon, they were rockin' the waves. In the end, Micheal won the surf meet and Yasmin came in second and Hannah came in third. At least they all got medals. Afterwards, they all went home.

"I love shopping." Cloe said to her friends that afternoon at the mall. The girls were on their shopping spree, buying outfits and accessories. "I like shopping too," Yasmin said. "But come on, we have to go into Hot Topics, they're having a sale today." "I love that store," Celeste said. "How much off?" "Fifty percent," Yasmin answered. "Come on." The girls walked into the store. Yasmin looked around and saw a bunch of hoodies with the little skull and crossbones thing. "Look at that one Yasmin." Celeste said pointing to another hoodie. Yasmin looked at a hoodie that had pink skull and crossbones on it. "It's so mine." Yasmin said getting it off the hook. She also picked up a pair of jeans hat had the british flag on the pockets, and a pair of black stiletto boots. She went to the counter and saw that her friend, Leah, was working. "Hi Yasmin." Leah said. "Hey Leah," Yasmin said. "Anymore hot deals for me today?" "Yeah," Leah answered as she scanned the clothes. "Get your belly button pierced for fifteen bucks." "I might do that," Yasmin said. "But you know that I wear shirts that show my belly, if mom or dad sees my belly button pierced, they'll freak." "My parents didn't freak out when I got my tongue pierced." Leah said putting the stuff into the bag and taking the money from Yasmin. "Those are your parents," Yasmin said picking up her bag. "Mine are different, it's bad enough that even though they didn't want me to, they said that I could get the five tattoos that I already have." "You have five now?" Leah asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Two on my left arm, two on my right arm, and one on my wrist." "Get outta here." Leah said. Yasmin waved goodbye and they left out. "You have five tattoos?" Celeste asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "I'm like the tattoo freak of Bratz." "She is," Sasha said. "By day, she's a Bratz Girl, by night, she's the next best superstar." "So not true." Yasmin said. The girls walked to the food court and sat around the table. "Alright," Cloe said. "Who's in charge of the Girls Night Out this weekend?" "I am," Sasha said. "Found out that The Limelight was having a Teen Night, teenagers only." "Cool," Jade said. "So we're going to that." "Duh," Sasha said. "And they're gonna have some fine boys there too, you know that I'm down." "I don't know about that." Celeste said. "Oh come on girl," Cloe said. "It's teen night, and because the Bratz are so busy as singers, we barely get time to go and have fun." "There's not gonna be any alcohol or anything there." Jade said. "They actually have adult chaperones there." Yasmin added. "Oh," Celeste said. "Well, maybe I'll go." "Okay," Sasha said. "Hope you do come with us." "Yeah." Jade said. The girls ate and finished their chat. Afterwards, they all went home.

Chapter 7 done. Chapter 8 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	8. Girls Night Out Gone Wrong

**Chapter 8: Girls Night Out Gone Wrong**

**Saturday Night**

_"Everything is better, When We're All Together." _the girls sang as they danced around the room that Saturday night. It was Saturday night, Party Night. "Okay," Yasmin said putting on mascara. "What are you gonna say if a boy comes up to you Jade?" "I don't know," Jade answered as she put on lip gloss. "I'll think of something." "Girl," Sasha said. "You gotta have this stuff planned out." "Says who?" Jade asked with her arms folded accross her chest. "Says you better unfold your arms before lip gloss spills out all over your skirt." Cloe said. Jade looked down and saw that her lip gloss was about to spill. "Oh." Jade said as she unfolded her arms and looked down. The girls laughed. "That was a close call." Jade said. "Where's Celeste?" Yasmin asked. "She's downstairs, supposed to be talking to her real mom on the phone." Sasha answered. Sasha's mom, Michelle, came into the room. "Have you guys seen Celeste?" she asked. "We thought that she was downstairs Auntie Michelle." Cloe said. "No she's not." Michelle said. "But mom," Sasha said. "She said that she was going downstairs because she didn't wanna go to Teen Night with us." "She's not down there." Michelle said. The girls came out of the room and Sasha looked down the hall. She saw that Celeste's room door was closed. "Her door is closed." she said. Yasmin went down and tried to open it. "It's locked." she said. "Watch out baby." Michelle said. Yasmin moved and let Michelle try. "Celeste," she said. "Honey, open the door for me." There was no answer. "Celeste." Michelle said banging on the door. She turned and said, "Sash, go and get your dad." "On it." Sasha said. She went downstairs and soon returned with her dad. "What's wrong?" Robert asked. "Celeste's door is locked." Michelle answered. "Watch out." Robert said. "Can you get it Uncle Robert?" Yasmin asked. "I don't know." Robert answered. He finally managed to get the door open. They all looked inside. A note was spotted on the bed and the window was open. "She didn't." Jade said. "Yes she did." Yasmin said as she read the note. "She ran away." Cloe said. "Then we'll have to go and find her." Sasha said. "No no no," Michelle said. "You girls have a night planned, now you go on and we'll look." "We'll cover more ground if we look too." Jade said. Before Michelle or Robert could get another word in, the girls were downstairs with their handbags. Sasha got her keys and the girls left out on their search for Celeste.

"Look," Yasmin said pointing. "Is that her?" The girls had been out searching for almost three hours now. Sasha turned on her headlights and pulled up to the person. "Celeste." she said. The girl turned around and wasn't who the girls thought. "Sorry." Yasmin said. Sasha drove off. "Man," Cloe said. "I bet you Paramore is singing Misery Business right now, and we're missin' it." "Call Dylan and ask him." Jade said. Cloe pulled out her cell phone and dialed Dylan's number. She had to listen to his ringtone, which was Crank Dat by Soulja Boy. Soon, he answered, "Hello?" "Hey Dill," Cloe said. "It's Cloe." "Where are you babe?" Dylan asked. "We're out lookin' for Celeste," Cloe answered. "Has Paramore performed yet?" "Paramore is about to perform their last song," Dylan explained. "So you have missed Misery Business, CrushCrushCrush, Emergency, Pressure, and That's What You Get." "I missed CrushCrushCrush," Cloe said. "I love that song, forget it, call you later, love you." "Love you too," Dylan said. "Bye." "Bye." Cloe said. She closed up her phone and Sasha asked, "Paramore performed yet?" "Paramore's about to perform their last song, we missed two of our favorite songs, CrushCrushCrush and Misery Business." Cloe answered. "Why would she do this," Sasha asked. "Why, why, why?" "I don't know," Yasmin said. "She can make us miss a regular party no problem, but when Paramore's at the Teen Night Party, and we're not because we're lookin' for her, she's crossed it." "I agree," Sasha said. "And I'm so mad at her right now, I swear." "Look," Jade said pointing. "Is that her?" The girls pulled up to a girl. "Celeste." Sasha said. The girl turned around and wasn't who they thought. "Sorry." Yasmin said. Sasha drove off again. "This sucks," Jade said. "We missed our only chance to meet Paramore, this is pitiful." "Beyond." Cloe said. Sasha's cell phone rang the ringtone of 'Mama' by the Spice Girls. She opened it up and answered, "Hello?" "Hi Sash," Michelle said. "We found her and are on our way back to the house now, so you girls can go ahead to the party." "The party's over mom." Sasha said. She was so mad that she just snapped it shut without saying bye. "They found her." she said. "You mean to tell me," Jade said. "We could've been at the party all this time." "Yeah." Sasha said. She turned around and headed back to the house.

"Were you thinking Celeste?" Sasha heard her dad ask as she and the gang came into the house. "Dad," Celeste said. "I already told Sasha this, you love her a whole lot more, you got her a cell phone for pete's sake." "And I told you," Sasha broke in. "That dad didn't know where Vanessa had taken you, he doesn't love me more, we're equal." "Yeah right," Celeste said. "Dad pays more attention to you." "No I don't." Robert said. "You know what," Sasha said. "I take back everything I said about it being a good thing that dad had full custody of you, I was so wrong, you had to ruin me and the girls' night, we were gonna go out because this is the first time in four months that we'd been to a party and you had to ruin it, gosh, I wish that I'd never met you." She ran upstairs. "Sasha." Yasmin said. The girls ran up behind her. "Sash," Cloe said. "We know that you're mad, but dang, you didn't have to say that." "I wasn't that psyched when she was moving in with us," Sasha said. "And she constantly asks me questions about how a cell phone works, man, I hope she never gets a date with Micheal Saratoga." "Oh you didn't hear did you," Jade said. "He's dating Megan Fillard now." "Oh," Sasha said. "Look, you guys, I'm sorry, I just want some time alone." "We understand." the girls said as they picked up their handbags. "Meet at the Smoothie Bar tomorrow." Sasha said as she walked downstairs with them. "Okay." Cloe said. The girls had a group hug and then the rest of the gang left. Sasha waved after her friends and then started back up the stairs. "Sasha," Michelle said to her daughter. "Come here." Sasha rolled her eys, turned around, and went downstairs. "What?" she asked. "I'm sorry Sasha." Celeste said. "Now you say sorry." Robert said. "I'm sorry too," Sasha said. "Now I'm gone, bye." She went back upstairs and went to bed.

Chapter 8 done. Chapter 9 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	9. Time With The Girls

**Chapter 9: Time With The Girls**

"I can't we missed that party last night." Cloe said. It was a beautiful and bright Sunday afternoon and the girls were sitting around their table at the Smoothie Bar. "I don't believe it either," Yasmin said as she pushed her Gucci sunglasses up on her nose. "Hannah called me and fussed at me, and I had to explain to her that it wasn't my fault, it was Sasha's sister's." "I wish that I had never met her." Sasha said as she looked at her friend through the lens of Chanel sunglasses. "Don't say that Sash," Cloe said while pushing her Oakey sunglasses up on her nose. "You're gonna regret it eventually." "Cloe's right," Jade said as she pushed her Prada sunglasses up on her nose. "You're gonna really regret it." "I don't know if I will or not." Sasha said taking a sip of her blueberry smoothie. "Sasha." said a voice. Sasha turned and saw her mom. She waved her over. Michelle came over to the girls. "Hey Auntie Michelle." the rest of the girls said. "Hi mom." Sasha said. "Hey girls," Michelle said. "I was headed over to the sports store for your father and I was wondering if anyone knew what he might like." "I'll go with you," Yasmin said as she threw her empty smoothie cup in the garbage. "I wanna get me a new Beckham t-shirt." "Well go too." the rest of the girls said. They picked up their handbags, threw away their garbage, and went with Sasha's mom.

"Found what I'm looking for." Yasmin said as she came back with a LA Galaxy t-shirt that had _Beckham _on the back and then 23. "We can get Uncle Robert a Jason Taylor football jersey." Cloe said. "We could," Michelle said as she looked through the stuff. "Let's check out the basketball jerseys too." "What are you girls doing in here?" asked a voice. The gang turned around and saw Dylan and Koby standing there. "Looking for something for Sasha's dad." Jade answered. Koby took the t-shirt out of Yasmin's hands and said, "What do you know about David Beckham?" "I know that he's one of the greatest athletes in the world," Yasmin said. "And, that he started out playing for Manchester United, but then went to Real Madrid, and now, he's here playing for LA Galaxy." "What position does he play?" Dylan asked. "Mid-field," Yasmin answered as she took her t-shirt back. "Now, we gotta go, adios." She and her friends walked off to the isle where Sasha's mom was. "I found the perfect jersey." she said when the girls got there. "Okay," Jade said. "That's perfect." "Okay then," Michelle said. "Let's go and pay for this stuff." They paid for the stuff and then left out. "Well," Michelle said. "Thanks for your help." "No problem." the girls said. Michelle kissed Sasha's forhead. "See you at home." she said. "See ya mom." Sasha said. "Bye Auntie Michelle." the girls said. Michelle waved and then left. The girls headed into the Fashion Promenade, or the indoor mall. "Like we need to shop more," Yasmin said as she and the girls pulled off their sunglasses. "We do enough as it is." "Shopping is quite theraputic," Jade said. "As ridiculous as that sounds." "Hey," Sasha said. "How about we just go to the park or something and get frozen yogurt from the cart, more fun and we'll be outside." "Great idea." Cloe said. The girls left the mall and went to the park.

"Thank you so much Bratz." said a little girl. The girls were in the park and were signing autographs for a few fans. "It's so cool when you get to sign autographs," Cloe said as the girls walked. "It's just, really sweet." "I know," Yasmin agreed. "And it makes you feel like, you still have your fanbase." "Yeah." Sasha agreed. "Hey girls," Jade said pointing. "Isn't that Hannah?" Yasmin looked up and saw her friend. She was sitting up against the tree, crying. "Oh no." Yasmin said. She broke away from her friends and went over to Hannah. "Hi," she said as Hannah looked up with tear-filled eyes. "What's wrong?" "I don't wanna talk about it." Hannah said. Yasmin sat down baside her friend. "Come on," she said. "You can talk to me, you know, girl-to-girl, and we tell eachother everything else." "Okay," Hannah said. "My dad called me about, ten minutes ago, and said that when he and mom went to the doctor today, the doctor told my mom that she might only have about six months to live." Yasmin remembered that Hannah's mom had been battling cancer. "Oh my God," she said. "Hannah, I'm so sorry." Hannah couldn't say anything else. Yasmin hugged her best friend. Hannah cried and cried. "It's gonna be okay," Yasmin said. "It's gonna be okay." When she had finally gotten herself together, Yasmin asked, "Are you gonna be okay?" "Yeah," Hannah said as they both got up. "I just need to go home and lay down, see ya." She hugged Yasmin again and then left. Yasmin went back over to her friends. "What was wrong with Hannah?" Cloe asked. "She said that her dad called her and said that the doctor said that her mother might only have six months left to live." Yasmin answered. "Oh yeah," Sasha said. "Her mom's battling cancer." Yasmin nodded. "Is Hannah gonna be okay?" Jade asked. "She said so," Yasmin said. "But I'm gonna go home and call her, just to make sure." "Okay," Sasha said. "Bye." "Bye." Yasmin said. Jade and Cloe waved and Yasmin waved back. She got into her car then drove on home.

"Hi Hannah," Yasmin said over the phone when she got home. "It's Yasmin, call me when you get this message, later." She hung the phone back up and sat down on one of the rotating chairs at the counter. The phone rang and she answered, "Hannah." "Wrong," Cameron said. "It's me." "Oh," Yasmin said. "Sorry, I've left Hannah like three messages, and she hasn't called me back yet." "Is she okay?" Cameron asked. "No," Yasmin answered. "It's her mom, I wish I could tell you, but I can't." "I respect that," Cameron said. "Anyway, I'll call you later." "I gotta go to Hannah's now, to make sure she's okay." "Alright." Cameron said. "I love you, and I know you love me too, bye." Yasmin said. She hung up the phone and grabbed her keys. She got her purse and then left out.

"Please be okay Hannah." Yasmin said as she turned on the street that Hannah lived on. When she turned, she saw the ambulance at Hannah's house. "Oh no." she said fearing the worst. She parked her car, got her keys, and got out. She locked the car and walked to Hannah's. She spotted Hannah sitting on the step, in tears. "Hannah," she said. "Hannah, tell me, what happened?" Hannah was trying to tell her, but kept choking on tears. "Hannah, sweetie," Yasmin said. "You gotta tell me, what happened?" She looked behind her and saw the funeral car pull up. "Hannah." Yasmin said. "My mom," Hannah finally managed to say. "She's gone, she died on her bed." "But you said that she might have about six months." Yasmin said. "Well the doctor didn't know what he was talking about." Hannah said as the tears fell. Yasmin hugged her best friend. "Girls," said one of the paramedics. "We're gonna need you to move." "Come on Hannah." Yasmin said. She pulled her best friend up with her and they stood to the side. The paramedics went into the house and came back out with Hannah's mom on the stretcher, covered with a sheet. She was put into the funeral car. "Mom!" Hannah cried. "Hannah," Yasmin said as she held her. "It's okay." Hannah put her arms around Yasmin. Yasmin held her friend tight. "Hannah," said Hannah's dad. "Come on, you're going to stay with your grandparents for a while." "Okay daddy," Hannah said, still with tears in her eyes. "Come on Yasmin, help me pack some stuff." "Okay." Yasmin said. She went into the house and helped Hannah pack. After packing, they went back outside. "Thanks for being there for me." Hannah said, still really upset. "No problem," Yasmin said. "That's what friends are for." Hannah hugged her and said, "If Nat calls you, tell her to call my cell." "I will," Yasmin said. "Love you lot, bye Mr. Gray." "Love you lot." Hannah said. "Bye Yazzy." Hannah's dad said. Yasmin waved and then went and got into her car. She started the engine and drove off.

Chapter 9 done. Chapter 10 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	10. Friendship Never Ends

**Chapter 10: Friendship Never Ends**

"Have you talked to her anymore?" Sasha asked as she and the gang sat around their table at Spyro's Coffee Shop. They were talking to Yasmin about Hannah. "No," Yasmin answered. "I was gonna give her a couple days to rest, I'll call her tonight though." "Okay." Cloe said. "Here you are girls," said the waiter, JT. "Four Frozen Hot Chocolates." "Thanks JT." Cloe said handing him the money. JT took the money, nodded, then left the table. Yasmin looked up and saw Cameron walk in with his sisters. "Cameron." Yasmin said. Cameron looked and came over. "Hey guys." he said. He kissed Yasmin and Cloe asked, "Doin' some shoppin' with your sisters?" "No," Cameron answered. "They wanted me to show them around the mall, and my mom is working." "My poor baby," Yasmin said. "Has to show is sisters around the mall." Cameron looked at Yasmin and smiled. "Golden couple," Sasha said. "Anyway, Cam, it's not that bad." "Yes it is," Cameron said as his sisters came over. "It's terrible." "Hi Yasmin." Courtney and Lisa said together. "Hey," Yasmin said. "These are my friends, Sasha, Cloe, and Jade, girls, these are Cam's sisters, Courtney and Lisa." "Nice to meet you." the rest of the Bratz said. "Nice to meet you all too," Lisa said. "Hey Yas, wanna come for dinner tomorrow night." "Lisa." Cameron said. "I'm just inviting her." Lisa said. "I told you that tomorrow night was Teen Night again at the Limelight," Cameron said. "I'm asking Yasmin." "I'd love to." Yasmin said. "Okay." Cameron said. "Okay then," Courtney said. "Come on Cam, let's go and get you an outfit." Cameron moaned and kissed his girlfriend. "I love you." he said. "Love you too." Yasmin said. They kissed one more time then Cameron left out with his sisters. "Anyway," Cloe said. "Back to Hannah, I really hope that she's okay." "I do too," Yasmin said. "I talked to Nat this morning, and she said that she's worried about Hannah too." "Don't you guys call Hannah, Hannah Panda?" Sasha asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "She's Hannah Panda, as much as she hates that, but I told her that it was better than us calling her Hannah Montana." "Oh, she really hates that?" Sasha asked. "Yeah." Yasmin said. Her cell phone rang the ringtone of Headlines(Friendship Never Ends), by the Spice Girls. She opened it up and answered, "Hello?" "Hi," Hannah said. "It's me, the Hannah Panda." "Hi," Yasmin said. "I was just telling the girls about me and Nat calling you Hannah Panda." "It's okay," Hannah said. "I feel a lot better now, here with my grandparents, they're really helping me get through this." "That's good to hear," Yasmin said. "So, uh, when's the funeral?" "Saturday," Hannah answered. "We're gonna have it at the First Catholic Church in downtown Stilesville." "Okay," Yasmin said. "You know that I'm gonna come right." "I knew you'd say that," Hannah said. "But if you're like a friend or something, or a supporter, you're gonna sit in the back." "I know that," Yasmin said. "Anyway, gotta go, call me later this week." "I will," Hannah said. "Bye." "Bye." Yasmin said. She pushed the _End_ button on her phone then closed it up. "Is she okay?" Jade asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered as she opened her phone back up and scrolled through her contacts. "She said that the funeral is on Saturday and I have to sit in the back because I'm just a supporter." "But you're a supporter and a friend." "Either way," Yasmin said. "I have to sit in the back." She took a sip of her Frozen Hot Chocolate. After drinking that, and talking a little, they all left out and went on home.

"I'm home." Yasmin said as she walked into the house. She closed the door behind her and went into the living room. When she got there, she saw her mom and Joey talking to the neighbors. They looked up and saw her and Elena said, "Hey sweetie." "Hi," Yasmin said. "Where's Em?" "At Melissa's house," Elena answered. "They're playing." "Oh," Yasmin said. "I'm gonna go upstairs now." She went upstairs and up to her room. She sat down on the bed and turned on the TV. She flipped until she found a new episode of 'Queen Bees', a show on The-N. Her cell phone rang Headlines again. She opened it up and answered, "Hello?" "Hi," Hannah said. "I talked to Nat." "Is she having fun back in Britain?" Yasmin asked. "Yes she is," Hannah answered. "She said that it's great to be back in Britian, and she misses us, and that she wish she could come to the funeral, but she'll be there in spirit." "Nat is the sweetest Brit that I've ever met," Yasmin commented. "Next to the Spice Girls." "Yeah," Hannah said. "Anyway, gotta go. "Okay Hannah," Yasmin said. "Bye." "Bye." Hannah said. Yasmin closed her phone and started looking at the show again, to see the girls calling Brittany fake. "This show is awesome." Yasmin said. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." Yasmin said as she got up and sat down at her computer. Her mother walked in with a look on her face that Yasmin knew as the, 'You're In So Much Trouble', look, but she knew that she hadn't done anything in the past two weeks. "What did I do?" she asked. "You didn't do anything," Elena answered her daughter. "Your daddy, has taken Emily for ice cream without my permission." "Mommy," Yasmin said standing up. "You and daddy are sharing custody of us." "Doesn't mean that he can just take her like that." Elena said. "Actually," Yasmin said. "It kinda does." "Okay then." Elena said. She went back downstairs and Yasmin closed the door. She sat back down at the computer and went straight to MySpace. She logged in to see that Eitan had left a comment on her page, saying: _Hey Pretty P. Nice background. Cool that you changed it, again. Later, E_. "Another comment." Yasmin said as she went to her MySpace mail box. She had a message from one of her friends from Florida, and her friend from New York. She checked Vinessa's first. Vinessa was from Florida. The message read:

_prettyprincess101,_

_It's raining quite hard down here so I decided to send you a message. It's actually pretty _

_boring down here, since we can't go outside or anything. So how's Cali? Hope your having a pretty fun summer, even though it's almost over. Well, see ya later._

_ -xxxnessagirl101xxx_

"Poor Vinessa." Yasmin said. She replied to the message then checked and replied to the message from Melanie, her friend fron New York. After spending some more time in the MySpace Chat Room, and meeting a couple new friends, she signed off and went downstairs. "Yasmin," Joey said. "Did your mom tell you, your cousins and aunt are coming, she went to get them from the airport." "Okay." Yasmin said as she went into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and asked Joey, "Are we ordering pizza tonight?" "Yeah," Joey answered. "From Dominos." "Sweet," Yasmin said. "Tonight is the Saturday Night Special." She went back upstairs and picked up the phone. She called her boyfriend and told him to meet her at the beach. After that, she went on out.

Chapter 10 done. Chapter 11 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	11. A Very Happy Ending

**Chapter 11: A Very Happy Ending**

"Hey baby." Cameron said as Yasmin came up to him and put her arms around him. It was around six in the evening and the sun was setting. "Hey babe," Yasmin said. "Listen, um, you know our conversation we had the other day about us." Cameron thought back to the conversation he and Yasmin had about them taking their relationship to the next level. "Yeah." he finally answered. "Um," Yasmin said. "I think that we should wait, wait until we're older, I mean, we are just teens, wait until we're adults." "I can respect that," Cameron said. "I can wait to sleep with you." "Am I worth waiting for?" Yasmin asked as his head came closer to hers. "Yeah," Cameron answered. "Yeah, you are." The two teens shared a romantic kiss. It was a kiss so soft and tender, it made everything melt away. "Come up for air." said a familiar voice. Cameron and Yasmin parted and looked up. They noticed a few friends approaching them. Jade, Sasha, Cloe, Koby, Eitan, and Dylan. "Hey." they said. "Hey happy couple," Sasha said. "So, are you?" "No," Cameron said. "We're gonna wait." "Very smart," Cloe said. "Now, let's hang here and forget about everything that's happened to far this summer. Everyone sat down on the sand. Yasmin looked into Cameron's eyes and said to him, "I love you." "I love you too." Cameron said. The two kissed again and Eitan said, "Now that's what love is, two people like them." Yasmin and Cameron smiled. "Now people," Sasha said. "Let's just chill." Everyone smiled and chilled. Cameron put his hand over Yasmin's, knowing that they would be together for ever and ever.

**The**

**End**

Final chapter done. Sorry it's so short. More from me soon.


End file.
